


Kiss Shining

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Fandom Manga/Anime Divers [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Japonais de fangirl, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2004-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Deux ficlettes fluff.





	1. In Your Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée en deux one-shots pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2002 et 2003.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une soirée dans la vie de Yuki Eiri.

Yuki Eiri regarda d’un air morne la page lumineuse de l’écran de son ordinateur. Ça ne venait pas. Pourtant tout y était, l’heure tardive – il n’était plus très loin de vingt-trois heures maintenant –, le paquet de cigarettes vide et les trois canettes de bière nécessaires à son inspiration, et surtout, surtout, le silence. 

Le silence, devenu plus rare que de l’or dans cet appartement, ce silence prisé qu’il avait tant cherché ces derniers mois. Un silence d’une qualité irréfutable, dans lequel les cliquetis des touches de l’ordinateur auraient résonné comme des cloches, si seulement Eiri arrivait à taper un tant soit peu.

Le silence, chape de plomb posé sur l’appartement.

Eiri retira ses lunettes avec humeur et chercha une cigarette, mais le paquet était bel et bien vide et il avait oublié d’en acheter un autre.

— Et merde, marmonna-t-il en le balançant à travers la pièce.

Il était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Et pas d’irritant gamin aux cheveux horriblement roses sur lequel passer son exaspération. Et où est-ce qu’il était, encore ? Ça faisait sept jours qu’il n’avait pas mis les pieds à l’appartement pour plus de cinq heures par nuit ! Il arrivait aux alentours d’une heure et demi, s’affalait sur le canapé, dormait jusqu’à six heures, et il était reparti.

Une semaine pour la promotion du nouveau CD de Bad Luck, avait dit Shuichi.

Il n’avait jamais prévenu que ça lui prendrait tout son temps comme ça !

_Attention_ , fit une voix moqueuse dans la tête d’Eiri, _on pourrait croire qu’il te manque…_

Frustration sexuelle, répliqua l’écrivain blond.

Evidemment, frustration sexuelle ! Ça faisait une semaine qu’il n’avait pas vu son amant autrement qu’à la télévision ; ce n’était pas avec un baiser rapide au milieu de la nuit et le matin quand Shuichi croyait qu’il dormait qu’il allait être satisfait !

_Et qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de te trouver une "distraction" pour la nuit, mmh ?_

Eiri se leva de sa chaise, le visage renfrogné. C’était vrai qu’avant, il n’aurait pas hésité… Ses relations ne duraient de toute façon pas assez longtemps pour qu’il se soucie d’être fidèle. Mais ça faisait plusieurs mois que Shuichi était là, plusieurs fiascos qu’ils avaient surmontés… Non, que Shuichi avait surmonté, cet idiot l’avait vu et supporté au pire de ses humeurs et il était encore là.

_Alors du coup tu fais des efforts aussi ?_

Non ! Eiri ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait d’efforts. Si Shuichi avait envie d’être avec lui, c’était à lui de s’adapter à Eiri. Lui n’avait rien demandé, Shuichi n’avait qu’à se débrouiller.

_Et cette « fidélité », alors ?_

Simple. Eiri ne faisait que ce qu’il avait envie, ne prenait que ce qu’il avait envie. Et il avait envie de Shuichi. Essayer de passer la nuit avec une inconnue serait faire croire qu’il était désespéré, et surtout ne le satisferait pas. Il avait envie de Shuichi, point.

Et ça faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait envie que de Shuichi.

Eiri croisa les bras et regarda la ville illuminée. Il ne voulait pas utiliser de vocabulaire déterminé, classifié et codifié, ce vocabulaire sentimental qu’on retrouvait dans tous ses romans et les romans de tant d’autres. Ça ne voulait plus rien dire, ce n’était que des clichés trop usés.

Non, utiliser des termes dont il se servait pour décrire des relations amoureuses auxquelles il ne croyait pas entre des personnages qui n’existaient pas, ce serait quelque part nier à Shuichi la force de caractère, la stupidité et l’obstination qui les avait menés là. Nier à cet idiot la place qu’il avait dans la vie d’Eiri.

_Te voilà bien sentimental_ , ironisa la voix dans sa tête.

Eiri l’ignora. Il n’était pas du genre à se leurrer avec de jolis mensonges bien tournés. Quelque soit le nom que les romanciers et les collégiennes donnaient à la relation qu’il avait avec Shuichi, lui savait que ce n’était qu’une histoire d’égoïsme. Il gardait Shuichi auprès de lui par pur égoïsme, parce qu’il y trouvait de l’intérêt.

Encore une fois, il avait envie de Shuichi et Eiri prenait toujours ce dont il avait envie.

A la porte d’entrée, le jour d’aujourd’hui était entouré au surligneur rose, et au-dessus, il était inscrit dans un mauvais anglais : _Shuichi go home !!! ^o^_

C’était normalement la dernière journée de promotion intense ; bien sûr, après viendraient les concerts, mais il y aurait au moins un mois de battement…

Si Eiri se souvenait bien de ce qui avait été dit à la télévision, la dernière séance de dédicaces était au siège de NG.

Eiri prit sa veste, l’enfila et sortit. Il n’arrivait pas à écrire, un peu d’air frais lui ferait du bien. Il en profiterait pour aller acheter des cigarettes, et puis s’il en avait encore envie à ce moment là, chercher Shuichi.

 

***

Il y avait encore du monde malgré les minuit bientôt sonnées. Principalement des filles qui avaient l’âge d’être couchées à cette heure-ci, plus de garçons qu’Eiri l’aurait pensé. Il contourna la foule qui heureusement n’était pas aussi hystérique qu’il en avait l’habitude aux concerts de Bad Luck. Ils étaient en ligne, presque sagement, et cette queue remontait jusqu’à une table où les membres de Bad Luck signaient des autographes.

Eiri repéra la tête rose de son amant et s’adossa à un mur, les bras croisés, les yeux posés sur la figure fine et encore énergique de Shuichi qui parlait avec de grands sourires à ses fans, tout en signant des CD ou des magazines qu’on lui présentait.

Eiri eut un vague sentiment d’irritation à l’encontre de cette foule qui le privait de sa bouillotte nocturne mais resta où il se trouvait. Quelques minutes passèrent encore, avant que Hiro ne l’aperçoive. Le bassiste eut un curieux sourire auquel Eiri ne répondit pas, puis se tourna vers le chanteur de Bad Luck et lui dit quelque chose.

Shuichi tourna immédiatement la tête vers Eiri, son sourire se figea et ses yeux s’agrandirent sous le choc. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le visage de Shuichi s’illumina littéralement, et le chanteur bondit de son siège en hurlant d’une voix extatique : « YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! »

Il courut vers lui à toute vitesse et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il y eut quelques « Kyaaaaaaa !!!!» dans la foule, un « Humph. Fanservice », réprobateur de la part de Fujisaki, un « Shindouuuu-kuuuuun !!!! » désespéré de Sakano, mais Eiri n’y fit pas attention.

— Idiot, fit-il à Shuichi qui le serrait trop fort, tu m’étouffes.

— Gomen, Yuki ! s’écria le jeune homme en desserrant un peu son étreinte. Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu m’as manquéééééé !

Il leva son visage rayonnant vers Eiri, et celui-ci sentit son regard s’adoucir involontairement. Shuichi _lui_ avait manqué aussi. A sentir le corps souple de son amant contre lui, une tension insoupçonnée en lui s’envola soudain.

Dans le regard lumineux de Shuichi, il y avait le renouvellement de l’assurance qu’il resterait auprès d’Eiri. Il apaisait ce malaise, cette insécurité qui lui murmurait que Shuichi finirait par le quitter, finirait par se rendre compte que Eiri n’était pas digne de lui…

Ses bras se crispèrent autour de Shuichi et le chanteur se colla contre lui encore plus qu’il ne l’était avec un soupir de satisfaction.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Yuki ? demanda-t-il, la voix vibrante de joie.

— Sorti pour chercher des cigarettes. Je passais dans le coin, répondit Eiri, son ton calme contrastant avec celui de Shuichi.

Le chanteur eut un petit sourire, il avait un doctorat en « Yukien » et traduisit aisément que l’écrivain était tout simplement venu le chercher.

— Je ne t’attends pas des heures, prévint Eiri, faussement ennuyé.

— C’est presque fini ! dit Shuichi précipitamment, et au même moment, une voix dans les hauts-parleurs annonçait minuit et la fin de la séance.

Des cris de protestation et de déception s’élevèrent de la foule et Shuichi s’arracha à l’étreinte d’Eiri qui faillit froncer les sourcils au sentiment de perte qui s’empara de lui.

— Je reviens, s’excusa Shuichi en se précipitant à sa place.

Il s’empara d’un micro et la foule se tût.

— Pardon pour tous ceux qui n’ont pas pu passer, lança-t-il. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, allez voir Sakano-san…

Il désigna le pauvre producteur qui le regardait d’un air terrorisé.

— … donnez-lui votre nom et votre adresse, on vous fera une séance privé dans le mois !

Des applaudissements et hurlements de joie jaillirent de la foule et Sakano se serait arraché les cheveux si K ne l’avait pas retenu en riant.

— SHIIIIIIINDOUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUN !!! cria le producteur de Bad Luck avant de tomber dans les pommes, rattrapé par le manager américain qui riait toujours.

— Ça vous va ? fit Shuichi en se tournant vers les deux autres membres du groupe.

— Ah, notre opinion t’intéresse ? ironisa Hiro, mais il souriait.

— Shindou-san n’en fait toujours qu’à sa tête, marmonna Fujisaki sans protester plus.

Shuichi leur adressa un petit sourire joyeux et courut rejoindre Eiri. "On peut y aller", dit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des artistes et Eiri en profita pour examiner son amant. Shuichi avait des cernes sous les yeux, et toute son attitude trahissait une profonde lassitude physique. Ça n’entamait pas son enthousiasme, en tout cas. Le chanteur semblait avoir décidé de lui raconter toute sa semaine en moins de dix minutes, vu la vitesse à laquelle il parlait.

— … et ils ont dit qu’on avait bonne chance d’être numéro un dès la semaine prochaine et Sakuma-san veut qu’on fasse un duo ensemble pour le prochain single de Nittle Grasper ! Tu te rends compte ? Tatsuha va être vert ! Et Tohma-san a dit que…

En montant dans la voiture, Eiri arrêta d’écouter ce que disait Shuichi, se contentant de garder la voix de son amant en fond, comme une musique agréable. Quand ils arrivèrent à l’appartement, Shuichi semblait avoir étrangement épuisé son bavardage et lorsque Eiri ferma la porte derrière eux, le jeune chanteur se tourna vers lui et passa les bras autour de son cou :

— Yuki ? Embrasse-moi ?

Eiri posa une main sur la joue de son amant qui ferma les yeux, mais le blond se contenta de regarder le beau visage de Shuichi, assez fasciné par le fait que la lumière des projecteurs et les caméras de télévision réussissent à éliminer la fatigue qui était inscrite.

Le matin même, à cette émission musicale dont il ne se souvenait jamais le nom, les cernes de Shuichi ne se voyaient pas.

Celui-ci, impatienté, rouvrit les yeux d’un air de reproche.

— Yuuuuuki ! se plaignit-il, boudeur.

L’écrivain eut un sourire inattendu et s’empara soudain des lèvres encore brillantes de gloss qui s’offraient à lui.

Il embrassa Shuichi longuement, savourant l’instant qui avait été si longtemps retardé, avec plus de sensualité que de passion. Shuichi, les yeux de nouveau fermés, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Eiri glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt, mais l’encouragea en se pressant contre lui.

Eiri caressait avec plaisir la peau chaude de son amant, une peau qu’il allait avoir enfin tout le loisir de toucher, quand Shuichi écarta soudain les lèvres pour bâiller. Les mains d’Eiri s’immobilisèrent et Shuichi prit un air embarrassé.

— Gomen, Yuki…

Le chanteur allait reprendre le baiser, mais Eiri retira les mains de sous son tee-shirt et le repoussa presque doucement.

— Yuki… ? fit Shuichi, déconcerté.

— Va te coucher, ordonna Eiri sèchement.

— Mais Yuki, tu ne veux pas…

— Va te coucher, répéta le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Shuichi recula, l’air déçu, mais ne protesta pas plus et disparut dans la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide.

Eiri, irrité contre lui-même sans savoir si c’était parce qu’il avait oublié la fatigue de Shuichi ou si c’était parce qu’il l’avait prise en compte, se dirigea vers le balcon. Une fois dehors, il eut le réflexe de chercher un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche avant de se rappeler que ne sachant pas l’heure à laquelle Shuichi finissait, il avait omis de passer par l’un des bars où il était sûr d’en trouver.

— Tch, fit-il.

Il s’appuya sur la balustrade. Il avait encore envie de Shuichi, mais ne voyait pas du tout l’intérêt de lui faire l’amour alors qu’il était dans cette état. L’idiot serait capable de s’endormir au milieu.

_Des excuses, des excuses, toujours des excuses…_

— Yuki ?

Eiri se retourna. Shuichi était devant le balcon, en caleçon et tee-shirt et le regardait d’un air hésitant.

— Tu viens te coucher ?

— Hn, se contenta de répondre Eiri.

Shuichi n’insista pas et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la chambre. Eiri le suivit des yeux, leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, puis rentra dans le salon avec un soupir vaguement irrité. Il passa à son tour à la salle de bain avant d’entrer dans la chambre. La lampe de chevet de son côté était allumée, et Shuichi, la tête sur l’oreiller, se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

L’imbécile cherchait probablement à l’attendre.

— Yuki, murmura Shuichi en le voyant, un petit sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

Eiri ne répondit rien, mais se glissa dans les draps et Shuichi se colla immédiatement contre lui.

— Gomen, répéta-t-il. Je suis fatigué, mais…

Eiri le fit taire en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. A ce rythme, il allait regretter son silence de la semaine…

— Dors, ordonna-t-il d’un ton sans réplique.

— Hai, répondit Shuichi en se blottissant contre lui.

Eiri éteignit la lumière et quelques minutes passèrent en silence pendant lesquelles il inspira l’odeur familière de son amant. Familière… Familier, un mot qu’il n’avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps. C’était une odeur agréable, une odeur de « chez soi », d’appartenance…

— Yuki ? fit soudain la voix à moitié endormie de Shuichi.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ?

Eiri avait cru qu’il dormait déjà.

— Tiens-moi dans tes bras ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel de fausse exaspération même si Shuichi ne pouvait pas le voir, mais passa un bras autour de lui sans rien dire et son amant, fourrant le visage au creux de son cou, soupira d’un bonheur satisfait.

— Je t’aime, Yuki, marmonna-t-il de sa voix endormie.

— Dors, rétorqua Eiri en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il sentit le sourire de Shuichi sur sa peau. « ‘yasumi », murmura le chanteur.

La respiration de Shuichi se fit régulière et Eiri lui caressa le dos avec une satisfaction inaccoutumée.

Adieu silence, tranquillité.

Mais quelque part, ce n’était pas un regret. Eiri ferma les yeux, baigna dans cet étrange sentiment de sécurité qui l’entourait depuis le retour de Shuichi, et s’endormit.


	2. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi aime bien être malade.

Shuichi aimait bien être malade.

Quand il était malade, il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, et alors Yuki prenait cet adorable petit air inquiet et s’occupait de lui mieux qu’une mère poule.

Et parfois même Shuichi avait besoin qu’on s’occupe de lui comme s’il n’était pas une poupée incassable.

 

***

« Ikanaide sakendemo ano sora e tobu yasei no tori… »

Eiri se renfonça dans les couvertures avec un grognement en entendant Shuichi fredonner. Ça signifiait qu’il était sept heures, que son amant était déjà prêt à aller au studio et qu’il revenait dans la chambre pour l’embrasser avant d’aller s’égosiller quelque part avec enthousiasme.

Eiri ne l’avait pas entendu se lever, mais il ne l’entendait jamais. C’était incroyable que quelqu’un d’aussi bruyant que Shuichi réussisse à être aussi silencieux que ça.

Même si Eiri aurait tout de même préféré que Shuichi ne se lève pas du tout, point final. Ce gamin n’avait pas la notion de la grasse matinée ! La tranquillité qu’Eiri avait espérée après la semaine de promotion du nouveau CD de Bad Luck avait été de courte durée. Deux jours à peine avaient suffi pour remettre Shuichi d’aplomb et plus énergique que jamais, et le chanteur avait eu une brutale crise d’inspiration, avait écrit quatre chansons pratiquement en une journée avant de foncer les mettre en musique au studio.

Eiri avait quasiment entendu le cri de bonheur hystérique de Sakano d’ici. Ça leur ferait des inédits pour les concerts qui n’allaient plus tarder maintenant, envoyant Shuichi aux quatre coins du Japon…

Eiri émit un nouveau grognement désapprobateur. Un de ces jours il allait attacher Shuichi au lit et l’obliger à rester tranquille pendant au moins une semaine.

Il entendit les pas de son amant près du lit. Et voilà, dans quelques secondes, Shuichi allait lui arracher les draps et lui sauter dessus. Eiri s’accrocha obstinément aux couvertures.

— Bonne journée, Yuki, murmura Shuichi avant de s’éloigner doucement et de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Eiri se redressa d’un coup, sourcils froncés. Ça, c’était mauvais signe. L’écrivain calcula rapidement. Une semaine d’enregistrement du CD, suivie d’une semaine de promotion intense, suivie de deux jours de repos moyen – Eiri et Shuichi ne s’étaient pas vus depuis longtemps, Eiri avait pris son dû d’amant délaissé – puis une nouvelle semaine pour préparer et enregistrer les nouvelles chansons.

Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire.

Il n’aurait peut-être pas à attacher Shuichi au lit, mais ce qui allait suivre serait moins drôle.

_Sale gamin_ , pensa Eiri.

Et voilà, il était complètement réveillé maintenant. Avec irritation, Eiri balança les couvertures hors du lit et se leva pour aller se préparer un café. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le temps d’écrire un peu avant le retour de l’amant prodigue.

 

 

            La sonnette se déclencha peu avant midi et Eiri alla ouvrir sans se presser. Sur le pas de la porte il découvrit Hiro relativement calme, tenant par le col un Shuichi dont les yeux faisaient presque des spirales.

Sans un mot, Hiro balança Shuichi contre Eiri et le blond pouvait presque sentir la fièvre du chanteur à travers sa chemise.

— Fujisaki et moi on s’occupe de ce qu’il reste, déclara Hiro. Le premier concert est dans deux semaines, il est interdit de studio d’ici là.

— Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui ferait le sale boulot ? demanda Eiri d’un ton acide, tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de Shuichi qui murmura un « Yuuukiiiii » complètement halluciné.

Hiro refusa d’honorer la question d’Eiri d’une réponse, balança le sac à dos de Shuichi dans l’appartement et referma la porte.

Eiri soupira avec irritation. La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c’était de jouer les garde-malades. Shuichi se redressa, ses yeux reprirent pendant un cours instant un air normal.

— Yuki ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais au studio ?

— Complètement stupide, fit Eiri.

— Méchant…

— Va prendre un bain et mets-toi au lit.

— Mais Yukiiii je me suis déjà lavé ce matin…  
Peu incliné à argumenter avec Shuichi, Eiri le traîna jusqu’à la chambre et le posa sans grande douceur sur le lit avant de lui lancer son pyjama à la figure.

— Change-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Sans attendre la réponse de Shuichi, il sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi faire baisser la fièvre dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il revint, Shuichi n’avait pas bougé, le pyjama sur les genoux, et regardait dans le vide avec des yeux idiots.

Amusant, ça n’étonnait même pas Eiri. 

L’écrivain posa le verre d’eau et les médicaments sur la table de chevet et commença à déshabiller Shuichi avec une pointe d’impatience. Le cerveau embrumé du jeune homme, interpréta le geste d’Eiri différemment et bientôt Shuichi était accroché au cou de l’écrivain. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse se détacher, Shuichi mordillait son oreille avec enthousiasme. Eiri se figea puis repoussa son amant violemment.

— Crétin ! Tu crois vraiment que c’est le moment ? s’exclama-t-il en se frottant l’oreille pour faire oublier à sa peau la sensation troublante de la bouche de Shuichi.

— Mmmh… Yuki… répliqua Shuichi, parti pour s’accrocher de nouveau à Eiri.

L’écrivain le maintint fermement à distance et décida que Shuichi pouvait bien rester en caleçon.

— Couché, fit-il en donnant une pichenette au front du chanteur.

Shuichi tomba sur le lit et Eiri le coinça rapidement sous les couvertures. La prise de médicaments fut un vrai combat, Shuichi était en mode « sale gamin », et lorsqu’il arrêta enfin de bouger et ferma les yeux, Eiri se prit la tête dans la main avec un mal de crâne grandissant.

Il n’avait pas mérité ça… !

 

***

Shuichi aimait bien être malade, mais parfois, lorsqu’il était fatigué et qu’il avait de la fièvre, il avait peur que Yuki en ait assez et s’en aille.

 

***

Eiri toucha le front de Shuichi. Il commençait à se sentir un peu inquiet, même si la fièvre de Shuichi n’était due qu’à la fatigue, elle n’avait pas l’air de vouloir baisser et le gamin commençait à s’agiter dans son sommeil à moitié inconscient.

Peut-être qu’il faudrait appeler un médecin, finalement…

Eiri se leva. Il avait besoin de fumer une cigarette. Il sortit de la chambre, les épaules tendues par la nervosité et l’inquiétude.

C’était purement la faute de Shuichi, de toute façon. Cet idiot n’avait aucun sens des limites, il se démenait à s’en rendre malade pendant un temps, puis était trop épuisé pour faire quoique ce soit ensuite. Bad Luck vivait au rythme de la forme de Shuichi, Eiri ne comprenait pas comment Sakano pouvait être encore en vie. Et ce K, ce n’était pas le rôle du manager de s’occuper du chanteur, de s’assurer qu’il ne s’épuise pas ? A quoi servait-il donc ?!

Eiri écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette dans un cendrier. A ce rythme, Shuichi et lui n’allaient pas tarder à mourir, Eiri d’un cancer des poumons et Shuichi d’épuisement total.

L’écrivain se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait hâte que le chanteur redevienne cette boule d’énergie rose dont il avait l’habitude. Shuichi malade et couché le rendait nerveux. Il n’aimait pas quand son amant avait l’air fragile…

En rentrant dans la chambre, Eiri trouva Shuichi assis au milieu des couvertures, en larmes. Les yeux du chanteur avaient cet air légèrement halluciné de ceux qui ne sont pas tout à fait lucides et tout son corps tremblait.

— Yuki… Yuki…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda le blond, mal à l’aise.

Il s’assit sur le bord du lit et Shuichi s’accrocha à lui en pleurant convulsivement. Il allait encore lui tremper la chemise… Eiri passa les bras autour de son amant et répéta sa question. Les doigts de Shuichi se crispèrent presque douloureusement contre lui.

— J’ai cru que tu étais parti, sanglota-t-il.

Eiri haussa un sourcil et, inconsciemment, ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos de son amant dans un mouvement circulaire réconfortant.

— Parti où ? demanda-t-il.

— J’ai cru que tu étais parti, répéta Shuichi, la voix tremblante. Ne t’en va pas, Yuki, ne t’en va pas… Ne me laisse pas…

Eiri s’était figé sous les paroles angoissées de son amant. De quoi parlait cet idiot ? Shuichi n’était pas du genre à éprouver des insécurités…

— Ne me laisse plus…

Les doigts d’Eiri montèrent jouer avec les mèches roses. Il attendit que les sanglots du chanteur se calment.

— Ne me laisse plus…

Est-ce que ses différents départs avaient marqué son Shu-chan à ce point ? L’idiot n’en avait rien montré. Eiri avait cru qu’ils avaient laissé ce type de problèmes derrière eux. Cet imbécile de Shuichi n’avait peut-être pas compris. Ce n’était pas comme s’il réfléchissait beaucoup, de toute façon…

— Je ne m’en irai pas, déclara Eiri. Je t’ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérange pas de t’appartenir.

Shuichi resta accroché à lui sans rien dire et le blond dût se rallonger avec lui pour qu’il accepte de se recoucher.

— Idiot, murmura Eiri. Mon petit idiot. Je t’ai dit que je ne partirai pas.

Shuichi hocha la tête mais refusa de le lâcher. Eiri soupira. Son amant n’avait pas intérêt à râler s’il sentait la cigarette au matin.

 

***

 

Shuichi aimait bien se réveiller après avoir été malade. Yuki était toujours là, et Yuki le tenait dans ses bras.


End file.
